


They Say Goodbyes In Circles

by Grace_28



Series: Drarry Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Relationship Problems, assholes in love, they're stupid assholes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: Within 500 words, this is how Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter get back together after every fight. Surprise, surprise: they're stubborn idiots.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951870
Kudos: 44





	They Say Goodbyes In Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this was my first time writing a story/something(?) in less than 500 words. Please let me know what you guys think? Any and all suggestions are accepted btw ;)

The cycle always starts with a hello. It’s hesitant, uneasy. Neither man wants to fathom the reason why. When they spoke last, it was painful. They each wanted to apologize for their harsh separation, but neither was willing to own up to the fact that they were wrong. And so, they always stood or sat beside the person they came along with, staying utterly silent save for that awkward greeting.

Then there’s stolen, longing glances that they exchange; though, neither can seem to catch the other in the act of it. With one eye usually on the other, both men were incapable of concentrating properly. All they could think about is the argument and uneasy tension in the air that surrounded them when their lover walked in.

If they were in a bar, they’d drink until their friends caught them and forbade them of drinking any more. After a few shots of firewhiskey, they shift closer. No man can sit at the same table without gravitating towards the one they love of course. If they were at the office and their friends needed to talk, they would sit by each other silently, hoping that the other already knew of their unspoken apology. They usually didn’t.

Thus, both situations would linger in a stage where neither knew what to say. ‘I’m sorry’, ‘It was my fault, ‘I hate you’, and ‘I didn’t mean it’ were all too flimsy to begin with. Although they loved and missed each other terribly, they would never let the other get the upper hand. Their relationship would be too easy otherwise.

All of a sudden, one of their friends— always observant of the odd tensions— would nudge them softly to remind them of what they were hoping for.

They would stumble over their own words as they tried to get the message across: ‘I still love you. It wasn’t my fault, but it wasn’t right the way we broke up.’ Of course, they’d be talking over one another, but at the end of their apology, one of them wouldn’t be able to not reach out and touch the person they love so dearly. 

A swift motion— to the cheek, to their hair, to the back of their waist— would be all that it takes for their argument to be forgotten. Both would stop living in the past, and they would look at each other with love and hope that will never be broken by any argument.

They say goodbyes in circles.


End file.
